


Nothing Else Matters

by JewishDavidJacobs



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewishDavidJacobs/pseuds/JewishDavidJacobs
Summary: Jack and Davey go to the prom and talk about their future.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Nothing Else Matters

Jack had been in plenty of fights in his life (though he wasn’t exactly proud of it). Whether it was in school or on the street, he knew what he was doing. He had never liked doing it but sometimes he hadn’t had a choice. Fortunately, that chapter of his life was over. The point was, he had experience with having the wind knocked out of him.

But never like this. 

Davey was always incredibly handsome and Jack was always amazed by how gorgeous he looked, but this? This was like nothing else. This was next level. Jack had seen Davey in a tuxedo before, sure. Both of them had been in Denton’s wedding party when he got married last year and Katherine’s family hosted plenty of fundraising galas they were dragged to. And as handsome as Davey may have looked in Mayer’s old tux, what he was wearing today literally made Jack want to cry.

“Davey…” he breathed as his boyfriend came into the room. “You look…fuck.” He heard Davey’s parents snicker from behind him but he didn’t care. 

Davey, normally quiet and reserved around people he didn’t know, was wearing a dark maroon tuxedo and a black bow tie to a very public event. His shiny, polished, black formal shoes made him look like a fifties band leader and Jack wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he was frozen. 

“Hi. You look amazing, Jack.” 

“You…yeah. I mean, thanks. You look unbelievable. You look gorgeous.”

Davey chuckled and stepped forward, taking his hands. 

“Are you going to be unable to speak all night? Because I’m fine with that, don’t get me wrong, but-”

“Shut up,” he finally got out. Davey laughed and gave him a peck on the lips, ignoring that his parents were in the room. 

After they took pictures and got in the car, Jack regained his ability to form comprehensive sentences.

“I can’t believe we’re going to the prom in a pickup truck.”

“Are you embarrassed?” he asked nervously.

“Hell no. I can’t think of anything gayer than this.” Jack laughed. It was a red light so he brought Davey’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “Seriously, Jack, this is perfect. You know me, I wouldn’t have wanted a limo or anything.” 

“One of the many reasons I love you. Okay.” He put the car in park. “We’re here.”

Jack unbuckled and went to open the door but Davey stopped him with a “Wait!” He ran around to the other side and opened the door for him. Jack laughed again. 

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” Davey offered his hand and he took it. Before they went in, they shared a gentle kiss. “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too. Come on, let’s go prove we’re a cuter couple than your sister and Katherine.”

Jack rested his head on Davey’s shoulder. There weren’t a lot of people left on the dance floor. The prom had started at seven and it was almost ten. Lots of other students had gone to after-parties and most of the rest of them were talking or sitting at the tables. Their friends were scattered around and Jack could hear their laughter and chatter. It was a nice bit of background noise. 

“This is what I want,” he said. 

“Hmm?”

“Just you and me with our friends all around us. That’s what I want out of life.”

“That’s what I want too. I’m…I’m worried though.” 

“Why?” 

“Because we’ll be at different schools next year and you’ll meet lots of people.”

Jack stood up straight and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Dave, I would never-”

“I know!” He rushed to say and then smiled sweetly. “I know you would never cheat on me but I don’t want to hold you back. What if you meet someone who could be better for you? Or someone like me who goes to the same school as you? I don’t want to be the reason you’re unhappy.”

“There’s no one better for me than you and there’s no one like you. Baby, you make me happier than anything else. You could  _ never _ make me unhappy, I promise. Do you think…are  _ you  _ worried about being held back?”

“Of course not, Jacky. You make me a better person. I’m sorry, I was just anxious. You know my anxieties aren’t always logical.”

“Don’t be sorry. I always want to hear about how you’re feeling. We’re going to be fine, okay?” Davey nodded. They continued swaying to the soft music all throughout their conversation. “I love you more than anything on the planet.”

“I love  _ you  _ more than anything on the planet. And, I mean, we’ll visit each other often.”

“Course. I already emailed my roommate and told him that he was basically gonna have two.” 

“Email him again and tell him he’s basically going to have none. I’ll visit you but you’re coming to me more.”

“You’re mean.”

“I’m sorry, would you rather stay in a room with the guy neither of us have ever met or in my single?” 

“I still resent you for that. Plus, you’re going to school with  _ Race.  _ You know he’s gonna be bothering you every minute of every day.” He put his head back on Davey’s shoulder.

“I know we’re not supposed to look too far ahead or wish our lives away and I swear I’m not, but when we graduate we’ll live together. Maybe we won’t get to right now, but we have the rest of our lives.”

“Yeah. And we have the whole summer.”

“Exactly. We’ll talk and text and video chat every day. I can’t believe I’m saying this to you and not the other way around, but try to stop worrying. All that comes later, okay? Right now, we’re at our prom, our friends are with us, and we love each other. What else matters?”

Jack pulled back again. He detached himself completely from Davey and laid his hands on his boyfriend’s face before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request. Feel free to send me more @JewishDavidJacobs.


End file.
